


С ванилью

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: У Гарри Поттера есть свои секреты и невысказанные желания. А еще – Снейп.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	С ванилью

Гарри постоял немного в проеме двери, вглядываясь в силуэт, распятый на цепях и чарами. Глаза уже привыкли к едва подсвеченному магическим светлячком сумраку, а пленнику и вообще было все равно: плотная повязка не позволяла видеть и заставляла его ориентироваться при помощи других органов чувств. Вот неподвижная фигура вдруг напряглась, дрогнули крылья большого хищного носа: почувствовал.

Зная, что его присутствие обнаружено, Гарри, уже не таясь, закрыл чуть скрипнувшую дверь и пошел вперед.

— Снейп... знал бы ты, как я мечтал о чем-то подобном в свои школьные годы. Не передумал?

Ответить Снейп не сумел бы: ярко-алый шарик кляпа надежно закрывал рот, но он поднял голову и чуть качнул головой.

— А еще меня называл упертым...

Гарри обошел по кругу, огладил плечо связанного Снейпа. Плотные кожаные ремни на бледной коже смотрелись по-своему красиво. На бледной шее, отмеченной с одной стороны плотными полосами шрамов, билась жилка.

В помещении было тепло и сухо, но лишь потому, что Гарри сам любил комфорт: в конце концов, когда держишь кого-то связанным в подвале, спускаться вниз приходится не так уж и редко. И хотя месть вроде как должна подаваться в холодном виде, он же не Малфой, чтобы быть помешанным на правилах сервировки. Он простой, выросший у магглов парень: ему и теплая подойдет.

Гарри прижался к своему пленнику сзади, оглаживая бедра. Вклинился коленом между ног, прошелся между ягодиц, задевая пальцами основание небольшой анальной пробки.

— Как давно в тебе эта игрушка... достаточно давно, чтобы ты уже пожелалзаменить ее на мой член?

Снейп чуть напрягся, но не издал ни звука.

— Не передумал?

Молчание, только едва заметный поворот головы — нет.

Гарри усмехнулся, погладил подрагивающий бок, не отказал себе в удовольствии потеребить собравшийся в плотный комочек сосок. Провел пальцами по ребрам, проследил впадину позвоночника. И наконец, положив обе ладони на поджарые ягодицы, чуть развел их в стороны. Черное матовое навершие пробки, сжатое покрасневшим колечком растянутого сфинктера, совратило бы любого праведника. Проведя большим пальцем по расселине, он обхватил основание пробки, чуть проворачивая и покачивая игрушку, потянул ее на себя. Снейп сжался и глухо застонал.

Игрушка вышла неохотно, раздвигая крутыми боками стенки и утягивая за собой розовую кожу ануса, пока не покинула тело с влажным чпокающим звуком. Сужающийся кончик пробки растянутые мышцы выпустили легко. А потом не сошлись, давая возможность полюбоваться на пошлый, но вместе с тем и возбуждающий вид припухшего полураскрытого раскрасневшегося ануса. Для полного удовольствия не хватало только размазанного, стекающего с края семени.

Гарри усмехнулся, собрал в горсть жесткие черные волосы. Лизнул под ними горячую чуть влажную шею и потянул узел повязки, стаскивая ее с глаз Снейпа. Тот зажмурился: видимо, после нескольких часов в темноте даже слабый свет резал глаза. Но почти сразу вновь поднял веки, смаргивая навернувшиеся слезы.

Гарри вопросительно приподнял бровь, подхватил указательным пальцем повисшую на ресницах слезинку и демонстративно слизнул соленую каплю. Медленно, не разрывая зрительного контакта, расстегнул, снял и отбросил свою рубашку. По одному вытащил из петелек болты на джинсах, давая больше свободы своему возбужденному члену.

Снейп задергался в ремнях, но отодвинуться Гарри ему не дал. Уперся раскрытой ладонью между лопаток, наклоняя вперед. А вторую руку вновь опустил вниз. Из растянутого отверстия подтекал щедро залитый туда при введении пробки лубрикант. Даже дополнительной смазки не требовалось — все и так было горячо и мокро.

Гарри неторопливо распределил лубрикант по круговой мышце и ввел сразу три сжатых щепотью пальца в горячий, растянутый и чуть пульсирующий анус. Проталкивался он не торопясь, явно наслаждаясь тем, как расступались под его давлением упругие стенки. И как невольно замер, а затем усилием воли расслабился Снейп, отдаваясь на его волю, когда в распяленную звездочку входа вжались костяшки пальцев.

Гарри не отрываясь смотрел вниз, туда, где так идеально выглядели его загорелая рука и сложенные лодочкой уже четыре пальца, вторгающиеся в податливое тело. Натертый, покрасневший, с припухшими влажными краями анус Снейпа словно сам вбирал их и не хотел отпускать, чуть выворачиваясь на каждое движение наружу. Во все нарастающем темпе Гарри двигал ладонью, уже не сдерживаясь, так, что приглушенные стоны его пленника превратились в беззвучные хрипы, а плоский живот подрагивал в приближении разрядки...

...и вот струя белесых капель оросила пол.

А Снейп с болезненным всхлипом обвис в своих путах.

— Передумал?

Снейп на секунду задумался, явно прислушиваясь к самому себе, и вдруг резко кивнул.

— Серьезно? — Гарри обошел его, чтобы встать лицом к лицу. Аккуратно вытащил искусанный шарик кляпа и отбросил в угол, глядя как Северус облизывает пересохшие губы. Легко щелкнули замочки на запястьях, освобождая руки, и вся сеть из кожаных ремешков упала на пол.

Снейп бросил взгляд на дверь, явно порываясь бежать куда-то прямо сейчас. Потом на возбужденного Гарри, глубоко вздохнул и опустился на колени, притянув того за бедра к себе. Лизнул головку члена, потер кончиком языка устье уретры и приглашающее разомкнул губы. Хрипло проговорил:

— Давай...

Гарри надавил большим пальцем ему на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот шире, и качнул бедрами так, что головка члена по языку проскользнула в сжавшееся горло. Гарри с выдохом застонал, запрокинув лицо к потолку и зажмурив глаза, и вновь качнул бедрами. Ероша черные волосы, он скользнул рукой вниз, обхватывая шею Снейпа. Так, что он ладонью чувствовал, как внутри глотки, натягивая ее до предела, двигается его член. Не желая мучить или заставлять давиться, Гарри обуздал собственные инстинкты и сдал назад практически сразу, дал прийти в себя, сглотнуть избыток слюны, провел головкой по припухшим мокрым губам, и вновь толкнулся внутрь. Все было слишком — слишком жарко, слишком тесно и слишком восхитительно, чтобы продолжаться долго. Он попытался отодвинуться, давая Снейпу еще одну передышку от рвотного рефлекса, но тот пресек попытку, решительно обхватив ладонями его ягодицы и дернув на себя. Мышцы горла конвульсивно сжались вокруг вошедшего до самого корня члена. Гарри вскрикнул и длинно гортанно застонал, выгибая спину. Перед распахнутыми глазами все вспыхнуло. Взорвавшийся внизу живота шар огненными искрами опалил изнутри, жидким огнем растекаясь по венам.

Снейп поддержал его под локоть, не давая потерять равновесие. Обнял. Быстро поцеловал в губы, делясь солоноватым вкусом семени и, развернувшись на пятках, скрылся за дверью.

— Ну... хоть поцеловал, — философски заключил Гарри, подгреб под задницу собственную рубашку и опустился на пол. Надо было посидеть и перевести дух.

Где искать Снейпа, Гарри знал точно, тут вариантов не оставалось. Дверь в лабораторию была приоткрыта, и там явно кипела работа.

— Гениальная идея, серьезно? Тебя реально вдруг осенило после всего вот этого? Если музы существуют, то тебе досталась гребаная извращенка!

За дверью грохнул поставленный на стол котел. Негромкий голос надиктовывал формулы прытко пишущему перу.

— Мне надоело сидеть одному и ревновать к непонятному мне проекту. И краснеть потом во время благодарственной речи на твоем награждении: «Спасибо моему мужу, без которого это открытие не состоялось бы, он внес неоценимый вклад...» — больше не желаю. Я же котлу даже морду набить не могу, он уже два месяца видит тебя чаще, чем я. Я хочу ленивое утро вместе. Выходные вдвоем. Я хочу долгий, нежный и ванильный секс, в конце концов! — поделился Гарри с дверью. — И «ванильный» тут не означает, что лубрикант будет с соответствующим запахом, чтобы ты знал!

Из-за двери послышался тихий смешок, и низкий голос пообещал:

— Будет. Закончу все к обеду, и, уже начиная с сегодняшнего вечера, все будет. Две недели отпуска — только мы вдвоем.

— Отлично. Я позабочусь об ужине.

— И Гарри...

— М?

— ... уверен, что не хочешь с запахом ванили?


End file.
